


Insouciant

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: August 1999: Dictionary.com Words of the Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: In another universe Harry might have panicked and done something stupid.  In this universe he checks the mirror to see if Sirius has been captured first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Wednesday, August 04, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/04/insouciant) was _INSOUCIANT_ – free from concern, worry, or anxiety; carefree; nonchalant.

“Voldemort’s got Sirius,” Harry said in a rush.  “I saw it just now, when I fell asleep in the exam.”

“Harry, we don’t know for sure that’s true,” Hermione said.  “It could have just been a nightmare.”

“It didn’t feel like a nightmare Hermione.  It felt real!”

“Nightmares normally do before you wake up.  I’m not saying we don’t go rescue Sirius, Harry.  Just that we find a way to check that he’s really missing first.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue, and then shut it with a snap and took off running for his dorm room, leaving his confused friends behind.  It was a good thing Sirius had reminded him about his Christmas present a few months ago, or they’d have likely tried using Umbridge’s floo again.

“Sirius!” he said into the mirror, after digging it out of his trunk.

“Harry?” Sirius asked sleepily, his face appearing in the mirror mid-yawn.  He caught sight of Harry’s face and seemed to finish waking up immediately.  “What’s wrong?”

 “Just to be sure,” Harry said, “You’re not being tortured by Voldemort in a room with a bunch of glass balls are you?”

Sirius blinked, looked around, and then back to the mirror, “Nope.  Still stuck at Headquarters, the only glass around is the window, and if Voldemort was here, Kreacher and my mother would already be screaming in elation.  Why do you ask?”

“Because I just got a vision that you were.”

“Oh.  Nah, I’m good.  How about you, kiddo?”

“Better now that I know you’re alright.  I’ve been seeing that room in my dreams for a long time now.”

“Not surprising,” Sirius said.  “It’s the Hall of Prophecies.”

“The what?”

“The place in the Department of Mysteries where they store all recorded prophecies.  The only ones that can pick up a prophecy are the ones that it’s about.  Voldemort only knows part of it.”

“Well I don’t know any of it.”

Sirius looked around again, “Is there anyone around you at the moment.”

“No, I’m alone in my dorm room.  Hang on and I’ll shut the door.”  Harry did so and was quickly back by the mirror.

“I don’t know the whole thing, alright.  Dumbledore only told us the part Voldemort knows.”

“How does Dumbledore know it?”

“He was the one it was given too.  If you want the whole thing, you’ll have to go to him.  Anyway, the part we know – _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  Born to those who have thrice defied him.  Born as the seventh month dies._ ”

Harry waited a moment, in case Sirius was making a dramatic pause, before exclaiming, “That’s it!?”

“That’s it,” Sirius said.  “Not the whole prophecy, mind you, but the part Voldemort knows.  But I can imagine what the rest of it says; something about you being the one to beat him.  Of course, only Dumbledore can confirm that without you or Voldemort going to get the orb.”

“Dumbledore’s been ignoring me all year,” Harry grumbled.  “I can’t imagine he’ll be telling me anytime soon, even if he was still here at Hogwarts.”

* * *

But the next day, Dumbledore had indeed returned, and Umbridge was gone.  No one knew why until the Daily Prophet was delivered on Sunday.

**You-Know-Who Spotted At Ministry!**

**Dumbledore and Potter Have Been Telling The Truth!**

Professor McGonagall approached him after he finished reading the article and said, “The Headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast Mr. Potter.”

“Okay,” Harry said.  Dumbledore had apparently decided it was time to stop ignoring him.  Harry finished the rest of his breakfast quickly.


End file.
